Meetings
by rogueandkurt
Summary: Spencer has a strange encounter. Oneshot. Reid centric. Teensy spoilers for 'Memoriam'.


**85. Meetings**

**Author:** rogueandkurt

**Rating:** K

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

Back again! It's so nice to finally be writing. This is an idea I sort of batted around for a while, but _**shinealightonme**_ finally inspired me to give it a try. So, this fic is dedicated to her.

Extremely minor spoilers for 'Penelope' and 'Memoriam'.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them, we'd get a scene like this in the show.

* * *

Spencer scurried down the sidewalk, his class schedule held between his teeth as he juggled the newly purchased textbooks of his advanced calculus class. Frowning at the bustling campus, he struggled to see the buildings over the much-taller students that surrounded him. He had hoped to hit his growth spurt soon - both of his parents were of a respectable height, and he was following a standard pattern of growth for someone his age - but statistically he knew it might be years before he was tall enough to not feel like a child around virtually everyone he encountered.

Switching the textbooks to the crook of his left arm and balancing them on his hip, he pulled the timetable out of his mouth and inspected the accompanying map again. He didn't really need either piece of paper to remember the hand-drawn layout of the campus or what buildings his classes would be held in, but there was comfort in carrying the papers like every other new student at the school.

There was less comfort in realizing he had absolutely no idea where he was.

The square blocks on the map looked nothing like any of the buildings he was surrounded by. His very first class was due to start in less than twelve minutes, and he'd been hoping to make it there early enough to secure a seat near the front - close enough to hear the professor speak, but a bit off to the side, so as not to make himself the center of attention. At the rate he was going, he'd end up stumbling into the room late, all eyes turning to stare at the little shrimp in the big kids' class.

Swallowing the fear that rose at the thought of beginning his university career with such an unpleasant experience, he returned his attention to the map, squinting to read the legend in the glare of the sunlight reflecting off the glossy page.

"Lost, sweet pea?"

He looked up in surprise at the presence that had appeared over his shoulder. Turning quickly, he found a slightly plump teenage girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and heavy black eyeliner grinning incessantly at him. He frowned, taking in the dark pink wool coat and low-cut top over her flower-print skirt.

"I--uh...what?" he replied unintelligibly, putting aside her appearance as his brain caught up with her words. _'Sweet pea'?_ Was that supposed to be him? Of all the nicknames he'd received in his life, 'sweet pea' was most certainly not one of them.

"You look lost," she clarified, not unkindly, but with a hint of deep amusement as she nodded at the map in his hands. "Anything I can help you with, m'dear?"

Spencer stared owlishly at the girl.

"Do you...go here?" He asked timidly. Caltech was a small but prestigious school, admitting only the most serious of students. Somehow, she didn't fit his idea of a stereotypically studious individual.

"But of course!" She answered happily, apparently not offended by his question. "Class of '96, baby!"

"Oh." There seemed to be no appropriate replies to such comments, but she didn't appear to mind. Spencer had never met anyone so inherently cheerful in all his admittedly short life. His thoughts turned back to the time, as he realized his class would soon be starting without him. He _did _need her help. _'Beggars can't be choosers,'_ his mother's words rang in his ears.

"I'm trying to find my calculus class," he informed her, glancing down at the paper in his hand. "This map is really hard to follow."

"Ah! Tell me about it!" she replied delightedly. "The Caltech campus is not for the faint of heart. Although, calculus? Really, hon," she shook her head in theatrical disappointment. "Computer science is where the future is. But whatever floats your boat, I guess. Here--"

He sputtered as she grabbed the timetable and diagram from his hands, rapidly inspecting it before giving a tiny sound of success.

"There's your problem," she declared triumphantly. "This is the old map. They reorganized some of the buildings last year." She pulled a yellow fluffy-top pen out of nowhere and began scribbling diagrams on the sheet.

"There!" She exclaimed proudly after a moment, handing it back. "This is what you're looking for."

Spencer blinked, looking at the blueprint which was now mostly scratched-out and embellished with a handful of flower doodles and happy faces. "...Thanks."

"Not a problem, my good sir," the young woman replied, granting him a 100-Watt smile. "This is my second year here, so I know all the ins and outs. Now!" She clapped her hands decidedly. "You'd better scoot, or you'll miss your class! I'd offer to go along and show you in-person, but alas! Our love must be a forbidden one, as all great romances are!" she declared with a dramatic sigh.

Spencer gawked at her as if she'd grown a second head. "...Huh?"

"Tah, my love!" she bid, a delicate wave of her fingers her last gesture towards him as she turned and sauntered away. Spencer was left alone, feeling very much like he'd been a part of a second conversation only she was aware of.

He wondered if all college students were going to be this strange. If so, his university years looked to be markedly more interesting than his high school ones.

His gaze fell to the redecorated map again as he noticed a flourished scribble in the corner.

_'For a good time, call Penelope.'_

He shook his head, hiking his textbooks up in his arms as he took off down the sidewalk at a run. _Much _more interesting.

_Fin._

* * *

There you have it. For anyone still confused, it's been mentioned in separate episodes that both Reid and Garcia attended Caltech. I worked out the dates, and IMO there are a good 2 years where they could've met eachother (I'm waiting for the flashback episode, personally).

Liked it? Hated it? Angry I'm taking so long between updates again? Let me know - please take a moment of your time to review. Concrit and all other feedback is greatly appreciated!

I'll do my best to have another one up soon.

Keep Smiling! ;)

rogueandkurt


End file.
